


Monkey Do

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr ficlets [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bodyswap, Crack, Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But the thing is, it takes the guys a while to notice that the chimp is now Louis and Louis is the chimp. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemaris (annemari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts), [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> A silly Tumblr ficlet inspired by the pre-SMG video pics of [Louis with Eli the chimp.](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/100737337802/tomlinshriekingshaq-bodyswap-please)

Something random happens. No need for an explanation 'cause it happens on the set of the SMG video and we can all agree animal bodyswap would be the least ridiculous thing there.

But the thing is, it takes the guys a while to notice that the chimp is now Louis and Louis is the chimp.

Sure, Louis’s acting a bit RANDOM but no more than usual really? He’s been hanging out with Eli all day and trying to talk to him and now the shoot’s over he’s just… carrying on a bit, running around being loud and annoying everyone.

It’s a bit weird when he plops himself onto Zayn’s lap and starts pawing intently at his face while cooing, but Zayn just laughs and bats his hands away.

It’s nothing out of the ordinary, really.

The next morning, though, Louis’s still runing everywhere smashing stuff and making monkey noises and they have to admit… Maybe there’s something wrong.

Blah blah blah, more shenanigans and panic when they realize that must mean LOUIS’s been taken away by the animal trainer. (“Maybe he’s finally where he belongs,” Paul sighs wistfully, before putting in another call to try and get chimp!Louis back. It’s surprisingly hard to try and buy a trained monkey, even for a band with all the money in the world.)

Still, they get chimp!Louis back eventually and yeah, now they look at him it does seem obvious that he’s Louis. That sulk translates perfectly.

~~Somehow~~ Louis and Eli get resituated in their own bodies, and immediately Louis is SO OFFENDED that his band didn’t realize what happened right away.

"To be fair, Louis, you did rub a half-eaten banana all over my face last week and you weren’t a chimp then," Liam says thougtfully.

"You’re always climbing all over me," [Louis’ security guy] nods.

"I’m pretty sure I saw you and Zayn grooming each other that one time," Niall quips.

"How many times, Niall, that never happened," Louis snaps.

"We were really high," Zayn shrugs, and Louis narrows his eyes at him.

"Anyway, he’s the one with the banana fetish," Louis points at Harry, who’s apparently writing everything Louis says in a leather journal. "Should have been him."

"Do monkeys really like bananas? Or is it just because we _think_ they _should_?” Harry muses, then starts scribbling with renewed purpose.

Eventually Louis stops ranting about how BETRAYED he feels and how DEGRADING it was to be treated like an animal - “You _were_ an animal, mate,” Zayn points out sensibly; “THAT’S NOT THE POINT,” Louis snaps. “I was BETRAYED. You all BETRAYED me.”

"Maybe if you tried behaving less like… I mean, more like a sensible, reasonable human, we’d notice next time a chimp takes over your body," Liam suggests. "Or another animal."

They all nod fervently.

"Fine, you bloody betrayers," Louis agrees. "But don’t think I’m forgetting about this any time soon. You all owe me." 

Five minutes later, there’s a loud noise outside of the bus.

Everyone runs out to find Louis dangling halfway off the roof of the bus by one arm, feet scrabbling for purchase as he tries to climb back up.

"Louis!"

He looks at them.

"What?" 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on Tumblr.](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/100740736877/no-but-those-pics-of-louis-with-eli-the-chimp)


End file.
